Patients with sickle cell anemia or thalassemia receiving chronic transfusion therapy are at a high risk of iron overload. We would like to determine how well liver biopsy is in measuring iron overload. In this study we will use this tissue after routine testing to take additional measurements. We hope to learn how accurately iron overload is being measured by liver biopsy.